Tango
by PlumSauceXx
Summary: A little idea that popped into my head when I was watching Chicago the other night. This is a one shot and is based off of the song "Cell Block Tango" but it is with fairy tail characters instead.
**This is my first fanfiction. I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors I tried to catch as many as I could on my own but seeing as this did not have a beta there is a chance that I might have missed a few. This randomly popped in my head last night when I was watching Chicago, which is one of my favorite musicals and also being a fan of Fairy Tail I thought about making a oneshot to this song which I guess this might also count as a series of drabbles. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and the song Cell Block Tango do not belong to me.**

 _ **Pop**_

Levy had a rough day. The job she had taken hadn't gone as well as she had planned, Jet and Droy had gotten into a petty argument trying to show each other up, hoping to try and catch her eye even though they both knew her and Gajeel had been seeing each other for close to a year now. It resulted in what would have been a simple capture the bandit raid turning into a complete mess. They had rounded up half the bandits when the two morons that made up the other two-thirds of her team decided they would try to capture more than the other which in turn turned to them fighting each other.

The leader of the bandits almost gotten away had it not been quick thinking on Levy's part where she had quickly wrote cage trapping the man in a literal cage made out of words. After she got the two to break up they had turned in the job and all she wanted to do was go home relax and read a nice book in the quiet of her and Gajeel's now shared apartment.

She had just gotten out of the bath and had sat down in the lounge with a book; she had opted out of using her gale-force glasses because she was trying to unwind, with a nice cup of tea and a blanket thrown over her legs. Lily was asleep on a pillow by the fireplace and she opened the book paying no mind to Gajeel who had just come home who threw himself across the sofa. She focused her attention on the book trying to unwind and get the aggravation of the previous job out of her system.

She had gotten about halfway through the first chapter when she heard it, _crunch,_ the sound of teeth breaking iron. She ignored it but then she heard it again, _crack,_ she looked over her book, eyes narrowing on the culprit who sat there with a bowl full of scrap metal laying on the couch across from her, "Gajeel," she said in a bit of an irritated tone, "can you take that to another room, some of us are trying to read."

He in turn smirked at her and crunched down again on the piece in his mouth, "Gihi, what's got your panties in a bunch shrimp."

She sighed in exasperation, "I am not in the mood today for your sarcasm nor do I have the tolerance to listen to you crunching on iron so could you please take it to another room and crunch on iron elsewhere. All I want to do is relax and then sleep." She continued to glare at him and he continued to just lay there and smirk at her.

He swallowed the piece in his mouth, reached into the bowl and popped a nail in his mouth and bit down hard, the sound of the pops of breaking iron filling the room, Levy who was at her wits end saw red, she stood up threw down her book and screamed before lifting up her pen and writing out 'Iron' dropping it on the annoyance's head. All that was heard was a loud thud and a sickening squelch as the word slammed down on the iron slayer. Lily who had woken up at the sound of the fight sat there in shock at what had just happened; looking at the word mage as she stood there, chest heaving as she picked up her book and walked into the other room.

 _ **Six**_

Sherry was beyond thrilled. In one week she and Ren would finally be getting married. She was finally taking the next step in her life and couldn't be more excited and happy. She knew of course that all of the Blue Pegasus Men had the reputation of playboys and a flirtatious nature but she was enthusiastic that she managed to steal one of the good looking men's hearts.

She danced around her apartment excitedly thinking of the wedding and what was to come after and the life she and Ren would soon be sharing. He had come along at the right time, sweeping her off of her feet when she had realized Lyon would not share the same feeling she had for him. She had been at a bar drowning her sorrows when the group of Ren, Eve and Hibiki had entered. The three recognized her from the games that had just passed and had swooped in complimenting her.

She had felt flattered from all of the attention she was receiving from the men. Soon enough Eve and Hibiki had gotten distracted by another woman but instead of running off with the other two Ren had stayed and they started up a conversation which consisted at first of a lot of heavy flirting from Ren which eventually he had turned a bit more serious and they found out they had a lot in common. He asked her out after that and she decided to accept. After that it was history and she fell into a whirlwind romance where he treated her like a queen.

She sighed happily at the memories and continued sweeping around her apartment and decided to get started on the dinner she was making for her Fiancé who was coming to stay with her that night. As she was pulling the cookies she had made from the oven she heard a knock at the door and was slightly confused as the only company she was expecting was that of her Fiancé's but seeing as he had a key he normally did not knock.

She opened the door to find that of her teary faced cousin, Chelia, feeling a bit shocked then feeling a slight simmering rage at whoever would make her sweet, innocent cousin cry, she ushered her in closing the door and pulling the girl into a hug. She then pulled her into the kitchen with her and sat her at the table grabbing a cloth for her to wipe her face, "Chelia," she said looking at her with worry in her eyes, "what's the matter, what happened?"

"Oh Sherry," Chelia wailed out and then hiccupped slightly, "I wish I came bringing good news, but, but," she then took a shaky breath, "but it's not, and I hate that I am the one to be the one that has to show you this."

She then pulled out a folder from a bag she had and handed it over to her older cousin. Sherry grabbed the folder shakily worried at the contents if it had Chelia in such a state, "What is this?"

"I can't say," The smaller girl said looking down, "I can't say it out loud, you just, well, you just have to look at it yourself. I didn't believe it at first but well, it's all there and you can't look at what is clear as day and Sherry," she then began to sob, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Sherry's hands shook as she stared at the folder in her hands hoping the contents were not as bad as her cousin was making them to be. She slowly opened the folder and letting out a gasp at the matters disbelief welling up inside of her. She then began frantically flipping through each of the photos not believing her eyes. In each and every photo was her Ren, her Ren, the man she was about to marry, with different women; sitting at restaurants, at the beach, picnics, all with different women. The thing though that had her hands shaking was a few of the photos had him proposing to the women and another was that of a wedding.

Her hands shook as she stared at the photos tears welling in her eyes she looked up at her hiccupping cousin and then back down at them. At first she hopped it was a cruel joke but Cheria would never do something like this let alone lie to her about it. Hand shaking she stood up and dried her eyes, putting on a forced smile she turned to her cousin, "Thank you, for bringing this to me. I will, well; I will handle it in the name of love."

Cheria looked at her cousin worriedly especially at her calm manner and slowly stood her cousin looked at her and smiled slightly and said, "Don't worry Cheria I will be ok, I will see you later on, alright." Cheria knowing that was her que, nodded and silently left, worried about Sherry but knowing she couldn't do much for her in this situation.

Sherry turned back to the stove and busied herself with dinner having put the folder on the counter away from where she was cooking and held back her raging emotions as she continued to make her last meal with Ren.

That next day Chelia watched with slight horror as the Rune Knights had cuffed her cousin who wasn't making any fuss, as they carted her away. She had surprisingly turned herself in, having admitted to poisoning Ren stating she did it for love and for all of the women he had entrapped.

 _ **Squish**_

Mira stood at the counter she had just gotten done straightening up their apartment. Freed, she knew was due home any time, so she had decided to make him a nice dinner to welcome him home from the two week mission his team had taken. She hummed happily as she pulled the freshly roasted chicken from the oven setting it on a platter to rest while she focused on icing the cake. She sighed happily having missed the rune mage while he was away.

She wasn't going to lie to herself things had been a bit strained between the two of them as of late, she believed it in part to be their inner demons and their darker sides clashing a bit, but it was also what made them both work so well together, they both had a darker side to them. They had been at each other's throats a bit more lately, small inconsequential things getting on their nerves and causing stupid arguments so when his team decided to take the mission she felt it had come at the perfect time giving each other some space from each other.

The cake was finished layer upon layer of chocolate and coconut she then turned to the chicken and had grabbed the carving knife deciding to go ahead and carve it so she could get the plates set up, since she knew Freed should be coming home any time now. She had just finished separating the breast from the rest of the bird when she heard the door slam and the sound of Freed storming into the kitchen. She looked at him, his eyes flashing from green to purple, face slightly flushed in anger and his chest rising and falling in ragged breaths.

She stared at him in confusion as to why he would be in such a state normally he was perfectly stoic even in their arguments having a firm grasp on his emotions but with his magic it was required of him. "Mira," he growled out the demon within him hovering on the surface, "is it true?"

She looked at him completely dumbfounded, "Is what true, Freed?" she asked him truly confused.

His features darkened, "Is it true that while I am away on jobs you have been whoring yourself around?" he ground out.

She looked at him in shock for him to even think let alone suggest something at that caliber she felt the darkness within herself rising filtering on the edge waiting to break through a sickly sweet smile appeared on her face, "Excuse me Freed Justine," she said in an overly sweet voice, "are you accusing me of cheating on you?"

He let out a growl his eyes flashing and staying purple, "From what I heard and from what I have seen, it really isn't me asking it is more of me demanding the truth from you."

Hurt and rage welled up from within Mira at that and her control snapped the darkness winning over all she knew is rage at what she was being accused of and felt herself fly at him before she blacked out and her demon took full control.

A few minutes later she came to, and let out a strangled sob at the bloodied knife in her hand and Freed lying on the ground, dull lifeless eyes staring at the ceiling.

 _ **Uh-uh**_

Juvia hummed happily, her and her beloved Gray-Sama had finally gotten together and she could not have been happier. He had invited her over to his apartment for dinner that night and she couldn't be more excited. She danced around happily while she went through her wardrobe trying to figure out what she was going to wear for the date night they were having.

All she knew was that she was to come by his apartment at seven and to dress casually. She happily began getting ready looking at the time and seeing it was five giving her two hours which should be plenty of time. It had taken a lot on her part but Gray had finally given in and realized his feelings for the water mage and she couldn't be happier.

Having finished getting ready she looked in the mirror, she was wearing a simple blue sundress and had her hair down in waves and wore a pair of white heals. Nodding to herself at her outfit she grabbed her bag and skipped all the way to her beloved Gray-Sama's residence. She got to the apartment and knocked on the door excitedly and waited with bated breath when the ice mage finally opened the door.

He smiled at her and let her inside, "Hello Juvia," he said smiling at her.

Juvia felt her heart race at the site of him and let her eyes roam over him and held back the giggle at the fact that he was shirtless, "Hi, Gray-Sama" she whispered flushing slightly, "Juvia, wanted to thank Gray-Sama for inviting Juvia to his house." She then looked down at the floor as he gently pulled her inside.

He led her to his sitting room and sat her down the couch sitting next to her not realizing he was down to his boxers, "Well, of course," he rubbed the back of his head slightly sheepishly, "I thought we could watch the lacrima and have dinner for our date tonight if that is ok with you?"

She smiled happily at him, "Juvia is happy just to spend time with Gray-Sama it doesn't matter what it is, and Juvia thinks that is perfect. Also," she then flushed bright red, "Gray-Sama, your clothes."

He then looked down and flushed a brilliant red, "What!? How did that happen!?" he then scurried to grab his clothes cursing himself slightly and his teacher for instilling the quality into her pupils. "Sorry Juvia, feel free to pick what you want to watch while I grab the food."

Juvia hummed happily as she looked through the selection Gray had to figure out what she wanted them to watch when she heard a large crash and a sickening squelch from the other room. She rushed into the kitchen to make sure her beloved Gray-Sama was ok and then let out a scream at the site that met her eyes. Lyon stood over Gray's body a maniacal look in his eye as he held the head of her beloved in her hand, a sharp jagged ice in his hand dripping blood showed what the weapon of choice was.

Juvia let out a strangled sob and fell to the floor in a puddle of blood not believing what had just happened. Lyon dropped Gray's head and laughed as he pulled the stunned Juvia into his chest, "Juvia," he said while running a bloodied finger along her cheek, "I did this for us. Now that Gray is out of the way it can be just you and I. I hope you can see that." Juvia looked at him tears falling from her eyes, "Juvia doesn't understand, why did Lyon-Sama do this! How could Lyon-Sama do this!"

The next day found a wailing Juvia screaming out her innocence and a laughing Lyon being dragged away by the Rune Knights.

 _ **Cicero**_

Yukino smiled happily. Her sister was finally returned to her, having been pardoned by the council and had joined Sabertooth and her relationship with Sting was going extremely well. She hummed happily as she walked along the street of the current town they were in. Her, Sorano and Sting had taken a mission together and had stopped here for the night to rest. She had left their hotel to grab some food since her sister was in the bath and Sting was lying on the floor of the room trying to fight off the infamous Dragon-Slayer motion sickness.

She giggled silently to herself at the thought that someone that held the power of the dragon could be done in so easily by a moving object of all things. She found it amusing that, which was their greatest weakness. Though in general she was in an overall good mood; she was in love with a wonderful, though overly excitable and somewhat childish man, and she had her older sister back in her life, even if said older sister could be a bit overbearing and possessive. Overall though she had a family to call her own and was a member of a wonderful guild and she couldn't ask for more.

She made her way back to the hotel a bag of warm food in her hand from a small little café, she had gotten herself and her sister some salad and soup while she had gotten sting three sandwiches, soup, breadsticks and a pasta, seeing as he was a dragon slayer his appetite was a bit greater than an average person she just hoped he had gotten over his motion sickness so he could enjoy the meal. She couldn't wait though for them to get home to the guild, she knew sting was missing Lector who they had left behind this time around with Rogue and Frosch and she herself missed the little exceed and his hero worship of her boyfriend.

She finally made her way to the hotel and walked down the hall to where their room was still humming slightly to herself thinking that she was finally truly happy. She stopped outside her door and froze in slight confusion at the sound she heard and quickly searched for the key hoping that something hadn't happened while she was gone. Sorano and Sting got into it occasionally due to him being her boyfriend and her sister's overly protective personality so she was hoping she wasn't coming back to a trashed hotel.

Finally having gotten the key she quickly opened the door and froze in shock at the site that met her. Her sister lay naked on the bed, legs spread wide while Sting, her boyfriend kneeled on the floor face between her legs. A small sob choked out of her mouth and she held back a gag at the sudden nausea, anger and hurt that filled up from within her. Next thing she knew everything went black and the next thing she knew she was washing her hands at the sink and looked down at the water washing the red from her hands. She looked behind her at the expressionless eyes of her lover and her sister both of their hearts torn out.

 _ **Lipschitz**_

Lissana and Bixslow had been dating for a while now. Yes, she knew he was slightly perverted and was rarely serious but as she had gotten to know him better she got to know his softer side, the side that other people within the guild didn't get to see. He was actually very sensitive and very caring outside of his cocky and perverted exterior and she grew to love that about him. She had learned that he was also extremely artistic. His babies' totems he had handcrafted himself and he was very talented with woodworking. He had all kinds of statues, furniture, chairs, and jewelry that he made out of wood that were absolutely stunning pieces that he would sell on the side occasionally though it was more of a hobby for the sieth mage.

She and Bix had recently moved in together and well he had a habit of coming home late or coming home the next morning. At first she didn't think anything of it and brushed it off but it had become a nightly thing where he was almost never home and left her to her own devices. She had tried coming with him a couple of times but he brushed her off, stating that it was just him and the boys, meaning him, Laxus and Baccaus (surprisingly) that would go out together like the always did before they had gotten together.

Seeing as her type of magic was that of Animal Soul she had a few side effects from said magic. One of them being a permanent increase in senses, she was nowhere near the level of the Dragon-Slayers but she was able to pick things up that most people would not. Here recently would be the lingering smell of an unknown perfume or cologne that clung to Bickslow when he came home and the slightly heady scent of sex that clung to him as well and she would notice the marks on him, scratches and bruises that shouldn't be there from their own lovemaking.

She was getting tired of his late nights and being left alone so he could go warm someone else's bed for the night then come home and expect her to be fine with his late night escapades. She felt herself close to her breaking point, she loved him but she could only handle so much. Constant empty promises and unfulfilled needs were bringing her to the edge of her limit.

They would get into constant fights and the last one they had was a huge blowout where she started to pack her stuff to leave. Bickslow had gotten on his knees and outright begged her to forgive him and to give him another chance promising to change his ways. She looked at him and could tell he was sincere and she caved telling him this was his last shot. Things had been going well for a week and well, she looked at the time as she sat on their couch sipping a glass of wine while drumming her fingers on the armrest. It was now two in the morning and Bickslow was nowhere to be seen.

She had enough and decided to show his sorry ass exactly what she thought when he got home. Close to four in the morning she heard the door in the entrance open and the slight shuffling of Bickslows feet and the giggling of his babies and she stood, turning into her tiger form as he made his way into the room. He froze staring at her standing there, anger in her eyes before she lunged. She was only planning on teaching him a lesson but in the anger and the hurt it went further than what she had expected and she had accidentally severed his main artery and stood there in shock as she watched him bleed out onto the floor. "Well," she thought, "that isn't what I planned but nothing I can do now. I guess I will be seeing Mira-nee sooner than I thought."

 _ **They had it coming**_

 _ **They had it coming**_

 _ **They had it coming all along**_

 _ **Cause if they used us**_

 _ **And they abused us**_

 _ **How could you tell us that we were wrong?**_


End file.
